Still Waiting
by Ashley Potter13
Summary: Sequel to What Are You Waiting For? Harry and Hermione are happy and married. Life's been great, but then something amazing happens. Hermione gets pregnant. Harry couldn't be happier, but with the the craziness going on, it'll be a tough nine months.
1. You're What!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, then I wouldn't be writing this story. I'd be swimming in my big pile of money. ) **

**Hey yall! Thank you so much for all the support you guys gave me with _What Are You Waiting For?_ Like I promised, I have created a sequel! I don't really think it's the most original fic, but...shrugs Even though, this fic is going to be pretty short (compared to _What Are You Waiting For?_) I'll try my best! And, I will also try to improve this story, by using suggestions with the reviews I got from the other one.**

* * *

**Chapter One: You're What!**

A loud, shrilling scream ran through the Potter's house. Hermione Granger (recently becoming a Potter) ran through the house, muttering. Her face glowed as she danced merrily. Her hair flew in all directions and she sang her heart out, just before she fell onto the sofa. She sighed.

"Oh wow. Oh wow!" Hermione breathed. She quickly got up and reached for a quill and a piece of parchment. She scribbled down words, stopping very often. This news had to be put in the right words. She was pretty sure that Harry would have an instant heart attack if she surprised him.

_Dear Harry,_

_You are NOT going to believe this._

_Well, thanks to you, Mr. Potter..._

_I am pregnant. _

_I love you, _

_Hermione_

Simple, sweet, and to the point. She strapped the letter to Hedwig's leg, and watched her fly into the sky. She would have easily just called Harry up with the phone, but it seemed that she couldn't get the words out. She was pregnant!

— — —

"Mr. Potter, what are we to do with all of these prisoners? Surly we can't lock them all away in Azkaban, most of them aren't even guilty! I say..."

Harry Potter hurried down the crowed halls of the Ministry of Magic, followed by talkative reporters.

"Mr. Potter, now that you've been recently attacked by Dementors, _again_, what would you say be the best thing for them to stop lurking around public streets..."

"No, answer me first!" the first reporter demanded.

"No, me! I had a better question!" the second one argued.

"Better my ass!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Guys. GUYS!" Harry said. "Listen, I really need to get to a meeting. Maybe later?"

"Sure, sure..." the reporters sighed.

Harry turned on his heal, and headed toward the Department of Mysteries. This place still freaked him out. He could remember the blue lit candles and the room room and Sirius dying...but this was all in the past. He had to forget.

He swung open the door, looking at the other Aurors. "Hello," he said. The others nodded in acknowledgment. Harry took his seat. His attention turned to a buff wizard, who was tapping his wand.

"Now that we are all here, I'd like to talk more about the special treatment of the Dementors..." the wizard said.

Harry tried hard to listen, but his concentration moved toward the open window behind a desk. It was Hedwig. Harry popped his eyes out at her, motioning to her to go away. "Is there a problem, Mr. Potter?" the buff wizard said.

"Oh, er...no, it's just my owl; she's standing there," he pointed to Hedwig.

"Mr. Potter, it is very unprofessional to bring your owl to an important meeting such as this one!"

"I'm sorry, sir, I didn't bring—"

Hedwig had swooped, and landed next to Harry's chair. "Hedwig! Not now!" Harry cried. He took the owl off the desk, and tried to make her go out the window, but she refused. "Hedwig! Go!"

Hedwig flapped her wings, and bit Harry's finger. "OW!" The Aurors gave him the eye. He smiled weakly, and opened the letter. His eyes widened. He was lost of words. Was this a joke? No, it wasn't, Hermione wouldn't kid about something like this.

He jumped onto the table, while the witches and wizards looked like he had lost his mind. "My wife is pregnant! HERMIONE!" He kissed the buff wizard on the cheek, and ran out of the room.

"Good kid," the buff wizard sighed.

— — —

Harry literally burst through the door, as he ran through the house. "Hermione! Hermione!"

Hermione came into the living room, knocking Harry down. "I'm pretty sure you've got my letter, Mr. Potter."

"I'm did, Mrs. Potter," Harry said, underneath Hermione's rib-cracking hug.

Hermione smiled as she pressed her lips against his.

Ron Weasley knocked loudly on the Potter's door. "Harry, Hermione! Open the damn door!" He pushed open the door, to find the couple on the floor, kissing. "Oh come _on_! Harry and Hermione looked up, laughing. "Sheesh, must you guys make out in front of me?"

"Ron, you are going to freak," Hermione started. She took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant!" Ron's eye's grew as big has strawberries.

"You're kidding!" Hermione shook her head. She brought Ron into a tight hug. "That's great, Hermione!"

Harry grinned, as he shook Ron's hand. "Damn, Harry, it's barely been a year! What did you do to her?" Harry laughed. "If it's a boy, you better not be thinking about naming it Harry Potter II. Besides, Ronald is _much_ better name." Ron grinned.

Nothing could mess up this moment. Harry was with his favorite people in the whole world. But, he knew one thing for sure, it was going to be a long nine months.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter! It's pretty short, but the other chapters will have a decent length. I hope you guys will support me as much as yall supported me in my other stories! If you want to read the original story, please feel free to cheek out _What Are You Waiting For? _(Completed) Thank you to my wonderful friend, for reading my story, and telling me it was good enough to post!**

**I'll try to update ASAP!**

**Please Review!**


	2. Friends and Enemies

_Hello again! Yes, I know, I have been holding back on the updates...mostly because I had major writer's blocks. To tell yall the truth, I have no idea where this fic is going. Like I said before, this isn't going to be a long story. I want it to be short, because this new story is slowing forming in my head, and it seems pretty original for me. This is why this story is going so fast. As you read on, you'll get to know that there is only three more weeks until Hermione goes into labor. Yes, that was fast, on account of she just found out she was pregnant the last chapter. Sorry...But as always, thank you for all the wonderful reviews!_

_**AquaAddie:** Hello and thank you!_

_**fanjimmy:** Hiya! I remember you! Thanks!_

_**a:** I'm glad you caught that; I'm not done with Ron quite yet_

**_PrincessLuckyCML: Thank you so much! It's so flattering._**

_**Midnight Nightmare:** I don't want you think that I didn't take your advice about taking things so after reading this chapter, but I really did give it a lot of thought, but I couldn't get much out of this story! Sorry, but thanks for the wonderful reviews!_

_**ChicWitaDream: **LOL, thanks!_

_**born2driveat16:** Hiya again! Thanks so much! And yes, I know it's not the most orginal story, but then again, I was never really planning to make a sequal._

_**Missy: **Hi! Thanks!_

_**sever-case-of-insanity:** I'm so glad you liked it!_

_**scullymulder:** Hey! Thanks for your review!_

_**ElvenMaidenHobbitGirl:** Hiya! Thanks!_

_**Sara Stokes14:** LOL, Thanks!_

_**KcluvsMl:** Thanks for the review!_

_**FairyWings101:** Hiya! I remember you too! Thanks for the feedback! I'll try my best._

_**Hellokitty14:** Hey! Thanks!_

_**dark angel:** LOL, thanks a lot! _

_**Tywyn:** Heya! Thanks!_

_**danrad820:** Wow, thank you! I'm glad you liked it!_

_**Miranda G. Potter:** Hey again! Thank you for your awesome review!_

* * *

**Chapter Two: Friends and Enemies**

Ron walked down the street, staring into the bare walls and trash on the floor. _So...she's having a baby? That's great! Nothing to be worried—or jealous about. _He sighed. Just a year ago, Hermione was to marry him. He turned the corner. He wondered if things would be different if Harry hadn't showed up. He snorted. "Like that would change her mind. She's been in love with him since as long as I can remember."

He become deep into thought, watching his feet. _Harry is a the left foot, and Hermione is the right. They can't function correctly without one another...Argh, I should be happy for them! I'm such a prat. _He didn't know what was worse: his jealousy or the pain of loss. He turned another corner, this time bumping into someone.

A woman with dirty blonde hair dropped her bag of groceries. "Oh! I'm so sorry," Ron stammered. He bent down to pick up the contents.

"It's okay," the woman said in a dreamy voice. Ron glanced at woman. He squinted. The woman noticed his strange look, and looked at him questionly. "Er...is something on my face?"

"...Luna?"

— — —

Several months had passed, and Harry was in a living hell. Hermione's constant mood swings, and cravings were nothing less of torture.

"Hermione! How does 'I'm going to be late' indicate that you're fat?" Harry called. "Hermione, come out of the room, please?"

"No! You think I'm fat! I bet you never liked me!" she responded.

Harry put his hand through his hair and sighed. "You're right, I don't like you. I love you. And now I really have to get to work. Okay?" Harry could hear Hermione give a fake pout.

_3 more weeks, just THREE more weeks! _Harry thought. An fluffy brown owl swooped past Harry's head, nearly snatching his hair. It held a single, tan letter. After much annoyance from the brown owl, it finally decided to let go.

Harry noticed the logo at once. It was from _the Daily Prophet_. It read:

_Dear Mr and Mrs Potter, _

_We are very delighted to hear that Mrs. Potter is pregnant._ The Daily Prophet _would love to do a small news article about The-Boy-Who-Lived and his soon-to-be child. Please consider this, for everyone will be pleased to learn this new information. We have already arranged a time and place of private, so there will not be any disturbance. Please call _the Daily Prophet _to confirm your interview. _

_Thank you and Congrats,_

The Daily Prophet

Great. Just what they needed: The Daily Prophet going public about they're big news. But, maybe it would be a idea to get it over with, rather than waiting for a fiasco during the last minute.

"Hey, Hermione," Harry called. "How would you like to do an interview for the Daily Prophet about...erm...the baby, tonight?"

Hermione opened the door. "Are you kidding? An interview? About the baby? Harry, you're so tactful!"

Harry groaned.

— — —

"Yes, I'm Luna...are you Ronald Weasly?" Luna Lovegood said.

"Er...yes, I am." Ron didn't know what to say. The last he remembered of Luna was a weird little girl, who had a schoolgirl's crush on him. But now...he couldn't find the right words to describe her. She still had that daze look in her eyes. "So what are you doing, now?"

"I decided to continue the Lovegood tradition of bringing _the Quibbler_ to the spot." Ron seriously doubted this. "What about you?"

"Oh, I work in the Ministry of Magic."

"With your friend Harry Potter, right?" Ron nodded.

"And what about the other girl? The one that didn't like me too much?" Luna asked

"Hermione? What? Of course she liked you!" Luna rolled her eyes. "She did...It's just Hermione has a quality that kinda separates her from the rest."

"Really? And what would that be?" Luna said dreamily.

"Um..er..well..I-I don't know." Then it hit him. He didn't know what it was. He didn't know that one special quality that made Hermione who she is. He couldn't believe it...He didn't throughly know her, no wonder she didn't pick him. This was ludicrous, he thought.

Luna waved her hand in front of Ron's face. "Hello? You there?" Ron shook his head. He nodded. "Well, I better be going."

"No–no, wait," Ron stopped her. "Would you like to...you know...go get something to eat sometime?"

— — —

Harry and Hermione walked into small narrow room. They had agreed to do a small interview, only if they promised not to make up major details, that would cause damage.

A tall lady lead them into the room. "Right in here. A reporter will be with you in a couple of minutes." She left, closing the door behind her.

"Hmm...I'm not sure about this," Hermione said. "What if they twist our every word? They've been known to do that, you know."

"I promise...they won't."

"How do you know?"

"Well, I don't, but—" The door flew open. A tall, blonde woman with hair put up in curls entered.

Hermione's eyes widened. "Rita Skeeter?"

"Well, well, well...the couple-that-wouldn't-be. I knew that my inspiring articles about the pair of you would come through." Rita walked around the desk and sat down.

"Just to let you know, your _articles_ didn't make a difference." Hermione's mood swings took over.

Rita smiled. "I'm sure." She sniffed. "Well, I guess I have to misfortune of interviewing the Potters, like I haven't had enough of that."

"I can't believe this hired you!" Harry said.

"It's all thanks to Mrs-Know-It-All. If it wasn't for her blackmailing, I wouldn't have gotten the job!" Rita laughed.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione said.

"My ever so famous article about Harry Potter and You-Know-Who was, shall I say, vigorous. It caught the eye of _the Daily Prophet_, and here I am now. So are we going to get started, or are we just going to sit here talking more about my accomplishments?"

Tensions were high. Hermione and Rita made it nearly impossible to complete. The fifteen minute interview lasted a whole hour.

"No! That's not right! You've got it all wrong! The reason you can't apparte in and out of Hogwarts is strictly based on safety reasons." Hermione argued.

"Safety reasons? Pfft...I can think of 100 better reasons!" Rita yelled.

"Really?" Hermione said. "I would _love_ to hear them!"

That was it. As much as Harry enjoyed cat fights; this was ridiculous.

"Okay! I don't really think it's necessary to hear anything," Harry stood up, exclaiming. "Er...Hermione, don't really need to get to that thing we had to go to?"

"Huh? What are you talking—"

"Well, we're going to be late! I'll be seeing you, Ms Rita." Harry led Hermione out the door. Hermione turned back around.

"If you mess up, Skeeter...you'll know what will happen." Hermione gave Rita a cold look. It was as if, Rita had nothing better to do than to dismember Hermione. Harry sighed. _Has it been three weeks yet?_

Harry and Hermione walked down the halls, listening to the noisy typewriters. "That was a pleasant interview." Hermione commented. Harry looked at her if she was crazy.

Yet, again, another owl swooped down towards Harry. He picked the letter up. It was from Ron.

_Harry,_

_I JUST ASKED LUNA LOVEGOOD OUT! YES, LOONY LOVEGOOD! GOOD GOD! HELP ME!_

_Ron_

"Luna Lovegood!" Hermione and Harry were amazed. "What? How in the world...I didn't know Luna lived here."

"Well, well, well, look what we have here...Potter and Granger." Harry and Hermione turned around, wide-eyed. A tall, thin man laughed and moved a single blonde hair out of his eyes.

* * *

_Eh...blah._

_Review?_


End file.
